Forger of Hearts
by jetscythe7
Summary: A young child that desperately wishes to be liked and wanted by her peers finds herself in a situation that neither her or family can truly handle. As the teasing amongst the other children gets too bad, four year old Claire Forge developes an abilitly that no one can resist. Not even her own father. (Backstory for Claire Forge from Day of the Grimm)


Forger Of Hearts

She hears them laughing as they point and throw stones at her. Most of the time she dreams that they would leave her alone. Claire Forge, four years old has it hard as a kid. No body really wants anything to do with her, because her hair is the same color as the rainbow, and has some other colors mixed in. Shes a little chunky, because her mother always feeds her the sweets and has a stuttering problem. Whenever her mother takes her to the park the kids always play the game of how many times they can hit the rainbow pig and whoever can make her cry wins. Clair's mother has talked a little to the other parents but all they say is that their just kids and no real harm is being made.

For awhile Claire would just hide until it was time to go home so she wouldn't have to be made fun of, but one day as she was trying to run to her hiding place in the bushes she was approached by one girl. Instinctively Claire put her hands up in a defensive position but the blows never came. instead the other girl put her hands on Clair's arm and asked "Why are you hiding from me Claire? " "Because I don't want to hurt anymore" Claire wailed out. The other girl just laughed and hugged her. The little girl was actually being nice and even hugging and she just stood there totally shocked. "Why don't you join for snacks?" the little girl asked beaming at Claire. she didn't really know what to do. It was So unusual for others to treat her so nicely. "Its ok. I have my own snacks. thankyou." Claire said and then ran away to her hiding place.

The next day Clair's mother took her back to the park and when she had arrived to her hiding place there were three kids there. The little girl from the day before and two little boys. Claire stopped dead in her tracks and was about to run away when the little girl grabbed her and gave her a big hug. Then one of the little boys had come up to her and held a lock of her hair and said"Wow. Your hair is so cool looking" "You smell so sweet like the sweetest chocolate chip cookie ever" the other boy said. "we have a surprise for you Claire come and look" the little girl said. They dragged her to her hiding place and when they had gone in there was a blanket laid down and a picnic basket in the center. "since you didn't join for snacks yesterday i thought i would bring one to you and asked the boys to help, At first they didn't cause they thought you were ugly and everything but i told them that once they saw you they would see how pretty you are and i was right." "thankyou" claire murmured not sure how to take what the other girl had said.

As the four of them sat down Claire was wondering what kind of game they were playing this time. If they had put bugs or dirt in the food and see if the rainbow pig would eat anything. But as one of the boys handed her a cookie she saw that it was just an ordinary cookie. "Go ahead take a bite. My mommy cooked them fresh this morning. Their amazing but im sure your mommy cooks better doesn't she?" Claire looked at the boy who had spoken and then back at the sweet-smelling cookie and took a bite and she smiled and hugged the boy. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her.

Later that night before bedtime Claire was telling her stepfather all about the time she had at the park and what the others had done for her and how nice they were being to. It had made him smile and he said" I'm glad that your finally making friends my dear angel. It's so nice to see you this happy." her father gave her a kiss on the head and said good night. Claire had dreamed of that day while she slept and when she woke up she had asked her mother and father if they could go back to the park and they did. They went to the park every day they could and everyday there more and more kids that wanted to be with Claire. She was so happy things had become better and thanked god for answering her prayers.

Things had continued to go well for Claire over the next year. She had made lots of friends and was being invited to go places with every one. But things just didn't seem right to her parents. They had talked about it a few times while she slept. How is it possible for her to be so popular at such a young age and it's not just with the children but with the parents as well. It's like they are in love her with her, her father had said once and her mother agreed. It was then that they would start keeping her from the park a little more and keeping an eye out on the parents. Then one day When Claire was about 6 a man had come up to her at the park and asked if he could hold her. Her father had seen the man approach his daughter and he immediately went over there and asked the man to leave his daughter alone. Her father knew the man and knew that he had no children so there was no reason for him to be at the park. It was that night that her parents agreed that she would no longer be allowed to go to the park any longer. "But all my friends go. It's not fair. You just want me to be miserable like before. I hate you" Claire screamed when Her parents brought it up to stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut.

For awhile things were getting better. Claire was no longer mad at her parents. Her friends came over to visit. They were always having parties and sleep overs. One day a little girl came over with her father. Claire's mother was a little nervous since they didn't allow any of the fathers come over but because there hasn't been an incident since that day she didn't see why it would be a big problem. She would just keep an eye out. The had gone to the back of the house where all the kids were playing and the moment the man set eyes on Claire he knew he had to have her. About an hour had passed before Claire got up to go to the bathroom and the father had seen it as his chance to have her. When Claire came out he was standing there"Your so beautiful Claire. Your skin shines and the color of your hair just memorizes me." "Uh Um sir you shouldnt be here." Claire had said and the moment she finished talking the father had snatched her up and she screamed with every fiber in her being.

Claire kicked and scratched but nothing would get the man off of her. And then suddenly he was gone and she was in her mothers arms. "What the hell is wrong with you? Shes a child for crying out loud." She heard her father scream. "Shes so beautiful and soft and warm. I must have her." "Well you can't really blame him. I mean she is very beautiful and funny and just charming." one of the mothers commented. "OUT! Every one out of my house now" Her father yelled.

Claire stayed curled up in her mothers arms as everyone left and her father checked her for any injuries. "Claire did he hurt you?" All Claire could do is shake her head. She was so scared. That night while she was laying in bed all she could think of is why did that man want her and why did the others agree with him. He had meant to hurt her. Why would they want to hurt her? Whats wrong with me mommy? she had asked her mother and she had replied that she was a special kind of girl with a special kind of ability. Claire didn't really understand how she was special but was just happy that she wasnt hurt. Later that night while she slept Clair's parents agreed that she would no longer go outside or have any visitors. "Its whats best for her dear. We have to protect her" Her father had said. But in the deepest part of his mind all he could think is that she is finally mine and no one else will ever have her. His wife did not know this of course but just wanted to keep her daughter safe and truly believed that he had wanted the same thing.

Months had passed since Claire had been put on house arrest and she was more than grateful that she no longer had to put herself in a horrible position again. Claire and her mother spent most days cooking and reading and every now and her mother would agree to a tea party with her and her stuffed animals. Claire was happy but couldn't quite understand why her father would look at her in such a way, smile and tell her shes the most precious thing in the world and he's glad that she is his. One day she asked her mother why it was so and she said "It's because your father could never have children of his own and when i met him you were still so young and he was so happy that he was able to have a chance to be a father. That's why he cherishes you so much darling. he loves you more than anything." Claire had accepted this explanation as the truth.

One night Claire woke up to her mother and father arguing and had gone downstairs to hear what was being said. "Shes just a child. You cant have her in such a way Derek. It's just wrong" "But she's so beautiful. And she's mine and no other man will be able to lay a finger on her. She will be mine." She heard her mother scream to have him stop and then heard him smack her a loud thump and then nothing. By this time Claire was crying. She didn't know what was happening and was scared. Then she heard her father climbing up the stairs and she ran for her room and locked the door. "Clair love please open the door. Daddy wants a big hug from his little girl. Please angel?" "No" "Claire you better open this door or ill break it open" he yelled "NO" "Claire you stay in your room and don't come out don't ever come out" her mother said. Then there was a sound on the other side of the door and then a thump as her father fell. Claire opened her door then. "Mommy am i safe?" "You will be safe as long as you stay in your room. Dont ever come out again. Stay in there where no one can hurt you again." Her mother said as she gave her a hug and closed the door again.

Time had passed by and Claire had stayed in her room where no one could hurt her. Her mother would bring food to the door and leave it there and knock to let her know when it was time to eat. The only time Claire left her room was to clean up and that was when no one was home so they wouldn't see her. At first it was hard for her, not to have any one to talk to or play with but over time Claire had gotten use to it. She would leave notes outside her door for new books or a new toy and the next day they would be waiting outside her door. Years had passed and she was celebrating her ninth birthday with her dolls when a knock came at the door. Claire jumped up hoping it was her mother to wish her a happy birthday but when she opened the door there was a box of food and some bottled water and a note,

_"Claire, my darling girl. Your father and I are leaving to find a way to help you with your ability. We wont be too long i promise. Please stay in your room and don't let any one see you. We love you and be a good girl._

_ Love Mom"_

That night Claire had gone to sleep crying. She didn't know what else to do anymore. She had thought about running away but then she would remember what had happened with that man and her father and chose to stay home.

As the weeks passed by Claire decided that her parents weren't going to come back. At first she thought something bad had happened to them but after a while she truly believed they had abandoned her. Claire didn't blame them. Why would they want a child that was cursed the way she was. By the time she was 11 she had dared to go out to the market to get some food. She had covered herself head to toe so no one would see her and everything had gone well. For 4 more years things had been that way. she rarely went out but when she did she covered herself so no one could see her. And then one day a woman had pulled her aside. Claire was about to scream but when she looked into the womans eyes she knew she was safe. Claire didn't know why but she felt safer than she ever had. This strange woman with blue-black hair, fair skin, and the same yellow eyes that Claire looks into every time she sees a mirror. "My names Lucy and im here to help you".


End file.
